


BLANK

by 2Cyclist



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Cyclist/pseuds/2Cyclist





	BLANK

他看向平野的背影。  
头发有些长了，遮住了脖子。

他今天被平野拥抱了两次，无缘无故的。  
在他没有意识到自己随时要冲破胸口的那份悸动之前，他从来不会掰着手指算他们的这些亲密接触，现在却像戒断反应一样反复回想。

——紫耀，如果不是讨厌我的话……  
——那……

永濑感觉到整个头皮都有点发麻。

“廉，按5层。”  
“啊，啊，好。”

电梯门缓缓地关上了，没过几秒突然咔哒一声，停了下来，接着电流滋啦滋啦地一闪而过，电梯的灯灭了下来。

“呜啊——————”

“砰——”

“紫耀，你没事吧？”  
“没……刚往后退腰撞到了杆子。”

永濑打开手机照了一下，摁下了紧急通话的按钮。

“您好，现在电梯好像停了，请问是出了什么问题吗？”  
对面传来了工作人员歉意的声音：  
”啊，抱歉，这台电梯是一开始施工用的老电梯，估计是电路之类出了点问题，刚刚排查了没有安全问题。但是……”

对面解释了一大堆。

“所以，现在是我们还要在这待一个小时。”  
“是……或者我们可以找后勤人员帮助你们从四楼爬出来。”

“不了谢谢。”  
两人异口同声的说。

永濑那边刚和物业协商完，平野也在拨经纪人的电话。

“对……对……嗯……一个小时左右。”  
“抱歉了，让你们稍微久等……好，一会见。”

“怎么样？”  
“说没关系，晚一点大家都没工作安排。”  
“真的添麻烦了。”  
“没办法，也不是我们的问题。”

永濑关掉了手机的灯，打开手机准备继续打那些无聊的游戏。平野靠在后面的墙壁上，看着永濑的背影出神。  
这一个小时又要这么过去吗？

平野不停地啃起了自己的嘴皮，最后往前迈了一步。

永濑丝毫没察觉到平野的靠近，刚刚一盘跟别人联线打的游戏，因为电梯里网络不稳定掉线而输掉了，正在重新等组队。  
“啊……气死人了……”

“廉。”  
平野的一只手从后面伸过来，摁了一下永濑的手机，把屏幕锁上了。

“喂——”  
永濑刚想要抱怨，胳膊肘却顶上了平野的身子，他这才意识到他们贴得多近，他下意识看了一眼摄像头，希望摄像头的电也断了。

“你这么喜欢玩游戏，我们现在也来玩个游戏吧。”  
“玩什么？”

永濑只好向前挪了一点，无奈平野的手还握着他的手和手机，他没法挣脱。他这一动，平野也跟着贴了上来，慢慢地永濑就被夹在了电梯门和平野的身体中间。脖子后面有点异样的感觉，永濑不得不在黑暗里更加在意起平野的存在来。

“心理解压游戏～“

“唔————”  
平野的声音是带着湿气在耳边喷出来的，永濑浑身颤抖了一下，心跳得停不下来。

“感觉最近压力都太大了——”  
一个柔软的触感贴上了皮肤，永濑彻底脑子一片空白了，平野继续压低着嗓音说：  
“现在开始我们假装两个完全不认识的陌生人，不可以叫对方的名字，但是对方的要求……不能拒绝。”

平野的话没说完，就没了声，永濑知道那是平野在开始吻他的脖子，他整个人也跟电梯一样坏掉了，手抓着电梯门的边框全是汗。接着那种湿润感爬到了耳垂。

“不要有压力，一个小时后这个陌生人就消失了。”  
“你还是你认为的你自己，我也还是我自己。”

永濑心里明白了，平野或许埋藏着比自己更难以言喻的东西，有着更多的考虑和思量。更重要的是，他应该也对自己………  
他闭上眼，梦里那个平野在脑海里浮现出来，这回永濑还没开口说话，平野就回头了———

“看我。”

梦里的平野声音真实在耳边响起了。

他还没来得及把手机放进口袋里，就被平野拧过来，手机被平野没收到口袋里，空着的手被另一只手锢住，十指缠绕在了一起，平野一只胳膊松松地搂过他的腰，往身上带了带。

两人都沉默了，只剩下一些淫靡的水声在空气里，永濑歪着头任由平野折磨他的脖子，耳垂，喉结，锁骨。平野的两只手也玩味地捏着他的手指和他腰上的软肉。

电梯里没有一丝光亮，永濑看不清平野的脸，只能感觉到那只大手还在自己腰间流连忘返。平野此时此刻对他流露出来的渴望，让他那句多次生生咽下的告白，忍不住变成泪水想涌出来。

——紫耀，也是一样吗……

他喉咙痒痒的，他想把那四个字说出来了，但是嗓子眼还是堵得慌，永濑拼命让自己把眼泪憋回去，咽着口水想让自己说些什么，但还没来得及，那刚才皮肤上熟悉的柔软的触感，直接贴上了他的唇。  
大概，这是永濑致死都不明白的事，伸手不见五指的黑暗里平野怎么能这么精准地找准了和他接吻，偏偏就是嘴，不是下巴鼻子脸蛋眼睛眉毛额头。  
偏偏平野还先伸了舌头，永濑仍在那畏畏缩缩地，手脚发软，身体禁不住往下沉，平野就把他从地心引力那捞了起来，捞进自己怀里。

空气里的水声变了一种味道。

永濑被吻得动情了，抽出一只手来捧着平野的脸，他好生摸着这个人的轮廓，耳朵，眼睑，眉毛，好确认这真的不是个陌生人，是自己梦里梦到千万次的那个背影的主人公。

仿佛一个世纪过去后，平野松开了嘴，但没松开他的手，永濑有些上气不接下气。

“你没有什么要要求我的吗？”

永濑才想起来这是个游戏，他也有平野必须服从的命令权。  
他高温的大脑快速运转了起来，他能要求什么呢？要求平野和自己在一起，做自己的男朋友，听他说我也喜欢你，一起做一些他妄想过的情侣才会做的事？  
然后灯亮起来后呢？  
不过还是同样的一场梦。

他太清楚不过了。

想着想着永濑的眼泪还是没忍住掉了，他分不清里头是极喜还是极悲的情绪。

“没有的话，那我们继续做一些爱豆不会做的事了哦。”  
平野淡淡地调侃着，手上使了点劲，几乎那个软绵绵的身体揉进自己身体里。

原来，一直不明白的是自己，并不是永濑。永濑一开始显现出对自己的仰慕的时候，平野觉得自己是哥哥，是年长的一方，所以理所当然只是想保护永濑，想帮助他。他一直在自己所构造的蓝图里和永濑相处着，当那个框架被内心的火焰烧坏的时候，他才发现自己真正的心情。  
但那之后，他更明白的是，他们所想的，大多都是无法实现的，他没有信心去经营一段自己容易失控的地下恋情。所以在这个狭窄的电梯里，他想给双方一些机会，想让自己再次验证，那些乱七八糟的情绪到底是什么，也想看看永濑真正从自己这想得到什么。

永濑没有回应，平野觉得刚才的一个吻已经让自己有了一点反应，手上的动作也带上了一点不一样的意味

“唔———”  
永濑多多少少感受到了平野身体的变化，这回完全成了一个哑巴，鼓起勇气用自己的唇贴了贴平野的。  
冰冰的，干巴巴的。

——说了要涂润唇膏了，小孩。

这一掠而过的吻让平野不满，心里暗自吐槽了一句。扣着永濑的脖子逼着这只雏鸟跟他接一些少儿不宜的吻。

平野的舌头好灵活，好湿，永濑不知道该去怎么回应他才好，整张脸的肌肉都是酥酥麻麻的，嘴角的银丝顺着下巴留到了脖子，再滑落进衣服里。

光是一个吻，他就被弄得一塌糊涂了。

永濑贪恋这些时间，他胸口单相思的苦楚倾巢而出，他能看见那些碎片粘在平野身上，闭上眼睁开眼，他喜欢的那个平野气息就在身边，肢体交缠在一起，吻着他。

这样就够了。

那双手的动作越发放肆，永濑觉得没有一个角落没被爱抚过，平野好像还很喜欢他的腰和臀，掐得永濑有些肉紧，身体也渐渐有了反应。

“这个，怎么办？”  
平野轻笑着，毫不在意地用大腿蹭了蹭。

“嗯………”  
永濑唔咽了一声。

“那………”

“绝对要忘掉哦。”

——接着永濑听到的是拉链次啦解开的声音，闷热的电梯里，下半身传来了凉飕飕的感觉。

“紫耀……我…”

“不是‘紫耀’，别忘了我们的游戏，不能叫名字的，大明星。”

平野玩味的话钻进脑子里，永濑这个瞬间觉得自己只是被作弄了，是平野发现了自己暗恋那点破事，现在借由着来把自己耍得团团转。

“手，借我一下。”

平野扯过永濑一只手，永濑脸烧红到有些痛了，现在要是给他一根体温针，别说36.8，那一定超过40了。  
掌心和自己的家伙一下子就跟平野的撞上了，平野像操纵玩偶一样操纵着他，两人的手覆在燃起的情欲上，怎么样也舒缓不掉。

一个小时还剩下几分钟呢？

永濑第一次触摸到平野真真实实的形状，想必平野也是，他之前没这往方面想，或者是根本像一个雏一样不太敢，他知道平野这方面与她大不相同…只是没想到……

平野的手明显劲道更大一些，而且胯部也跟着动，把永濑褶皱和敏感点都搓弄得有些疼，一股股电流般，酸酸的兴奋感源源不断的涌进身体里，永濑怕自己的脑子就要报废。

“唔……嗯……”

明显的，平野更照顾他一些，大拇指在顶端熟练地按揉着，永濑嘴角断断续续发出些喘气，他笨拙地想要去回报，结果自己早就滩成了水，根本力不从心。

没过一会平野又来亲他的身体，从脖子到脸蛋，一顿瞎糊弄，他不知道原来这人在这方面怎么如此缠人，心里下意识想吐槽，但是整个人都被害羞和兴奋占满了。

如果现在不是在坏掉的电梯，而是在……

他们也根本不会做这种事吧。

永濑无奈的笑了下，决定享受剩下的时间。

他比平野先释 放了出来，他破天荒没理自己不知道沾在哪的体液， 而是伸出手帮平野裤子解决他的问题。

“廉。”  
“不是说了……不能……”  
平野的堵上了那张小嘴。

“廉。”  
“你犯规了。”

“我从来都不讨厌你。”  
在宣 。泄之前平野这么说了。

对于他们而言，“喜欢”好像一直很难被说出来，不论是在现在，过去，还是将来。

可能他们之间不止“喜欢”，比“喜欢”多一点，又少一点。

……

永濑从口袋里摸出纸巾来擦拭着两人的身体，又仔仔细细检查了一下衣服，顺便也检查了一下平野的。

两人的身体渐渐分开了，刚才火热的空气里虽然还弥漫着一些味道，但是却随着时间慢慢冷却了。

“我……”

永濑觉得自己能说出口了。

“什么？”  
平野的声音还在附近，永濑伸手拉住了他的衣角确保他不会跑了。

这时传来了广播的声音，脚下电梯的地板有了一丝动静。

“抱歉，久等了，现在……”  
平野的眼睛一下没适应突然变得敞亮的环境，只能看到眩晕漆黑的一片，嘴上这回不是蜻蜓点水的小鸡啄米了，他觉得有人用力舔了他的牙龈。

等平野能睁开眼睛的时候，罪魁祸首正一如既往的，只给了他个后脑勺。

“紫耀……”  
永濑没看他，在看上升的楼层。

“谢谢你……”

“谢什么？”  
平野下意识摸了摸嘴唇。

“你的咖啡。”

平野想看看永濑是不是真的打算忘了刚才的疯狂游戏，上下打量了一番，竟没法看出一点端倪。

谁知道呢？

有些东西确实改变了，有些却没法改变。

“对了，廉。”  
“嗯？”  
“别忘了。”

“什么？”

平野又摸了摸嘴唇，想了一下：

“算了，还是忘了吧。”


End file.
